Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 June 2016
12:03 AIDCG should work now 12:03 Mega, do you want to create your fanon? 12:46 Are you stuck on a hard level? 12:49 Oh great!!!! >:( \ 12:49 Morning~ 12:50 How do you feel of changing the colour username? 12:51 where's great? 12:53 Yes! :) 02:15 Whenever you see someone saying "Stuck on level" 02:16 It means Drummer 02:58 stop 02:58 I heard about your question about my Fanon? 02:58 I have only managed to do first ten levels and that's about it 02:59 Now I just have the Episode names and plots 03:00 May I help you to create some levels 03:01 Well you could 03:03 For episode map you also may ask flockky. 03:03 He makes map ti Lucas. 03:03 to* 03:06 Bye 03:24 bye? 05:05 hey. 05:05 hey 08:05 Hey Court 08:05 Leo 08:06 Hey Leo! 08:06 Hi Felix :P 08:07 And hi Mega :D 08:10 Seriously. She needs to STOP -_- 08:10 ^ -_- 08:12 Howdies :P 08:12 Hi 08:13 Guess what? :D 08:13 What? 08:13 What? 08:13 Chicken butt! XD 08:13 (rofl) 08:13 * Felix Vašečka is not laughing. 08:13 Not funny -_- 08:14 Not funny at all -_- 08:14 ^ 08:14 You are not funny duh 08:15 -_- 08:16 Ahem 08:16 Felix, I sent you a friend request on Facebook. 08:16 Sandy, you aren't funny with your jokes 08:16 *coughcoughcough* 08:16 I give you warning from using B-word 08:16 * Felix Vašečka clicks on "Delete" 08:16 I don't need you as a friend, Candylover. -_- 08:16 It could be worse. Remember it 08:17 Now that I think about it. There's something I need to do. 08:17 This chat was so dead that I had to AFK 08:17 But glad to see it got lively 08:17 * Courtemanche437 goes to his page on FB and clicks "Unfriend" 08:17 *belch* 08:17 .... 08:18 *Scratches head* 08:18 That's a synonym for Burp 08:18 LOL 08:18 Belch I mean 08:18 NOT funny -_- 08:18 More like, disgusting -_- 08:18 I am still looking his actions Felix 08:19 If it gets really disgusting, I'm on it 08:19 I just ate a yogurt full of worms! :P 08:19 Right now these seems to be minor things 08:19 Okay, it got disgusting now 08:19 Thank you for ruining my appetite. -_- 08:20 If this is that omnivorous user, it's sockpuppet 08:20 You are welcome :P 08:20 You are unwelcome if that continues 08:21 I saw a video where a man had maggots in his penis ! o.o 08:21 Oh GOD no -_- 08:21 One last warning 08:21 Then I put a banhammer on your Finnish S 08:22 What the **** did I just read O_o 08:22 Wow, I am punning with swear words 08:23 ^ 08:23 @Leo 08:23 Yeah, Leo 08:23 Check Sandy 08:23 's IP 08:23 I think he has relations to that omnivorous troll 08:23 We need to ask Chaney or some admin to do that :/ 08:23 The guy who does disgusting things with gastronomy 08:24 And look after Drummers 08:24 There were one today 08:24 Drummers? 08:24 A person, who sells stuff 08:25 I call hacks suggesting trolls as Drummers 08:25 Ah. :/ 08:25 Oh -_- 08:25 They had to get him circumcised to get rid of the maggots! 08:26 They are guys, who comes to your door and tries to make you buy stuff 08:26 Bye bye, Sandy. 08:26 Leo, PM. 08:26 Trolling, half year 08:26 I don't see a PM, Felix :/ 08:27 See it now? 08:27 At least mine? 08:28 Yeah 08:28 Maggots are frustrating enemies in platformers 08:28 They are so small 08:30 I try to change topic by talking about enemies 08:31 Hmm, I made a poll in DA asking what's people's favorite personality on me 08:31 Right now motivational is leading 08:32 Felix, can we please be friends on FB? 08:32 Nope! :P 08:32 JK, though Felix would probably say the same anyways 08:33 No, CL. 08:33 Please? 08:33 -_- 08:33 NO! 08:34 Caandylover 08:34 Deal with it 08:34 Two letters, and you don't understand? -_- 08:34 Asking doesn't make things better 08:34 ^ 08:34 You must do more than that to win friendship 08:34 Mega got a point here! 08:35 Usually the first impression is really effective 08:35 I am too good in making friends 08:35 Come on. 08:35 You come on. 08:36 You both stop 08:36 Just deal with it! 08:36 CL, Give up already 08:36 I am sensing you just make your chances being friends with Felix much lower with each demand 08:38 I don't want to be a friend because of some reasons. 2016 06 10